


Stupid Pastries

by steadfasteyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfasteyes/pseuds/steadfasteyes
Summary: Based on the smartpass story about Levi buying pastries for Hange and the 104th squad, his "new family"
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Stupid Pastries

“Hey, Survey Corps guy! How about some pastries for your family?”

Levi ended up with a box full of the freshly baked sugar-coated pastries that were displayed in the market stalls. He thought he might regret it soon after, but happy familiar faces of Hange and the 104th squad members popped up in his mind. Maybe it was worth it…

He kept wondering as he went back to headquarters.

\--

“What was all that noise outside?”

Hange asked as Levi entered her office with a tray in his hands.

“Just the brats getting crazy over some pastries I brought.” He said dryly as he sat across from her and placed the tray on the desk between them. He served two cups of black tea and a big plate of freshly made pastries filled with cream and fruit.

“You brought some for me too, Levi? Where did you get these?!” She asked with a wide eye and grin on her face.

“On my way back here. I used my savings, so you better eat everything.”

“Of course, I will!” She quickly took one pastry to her mouth. “What’s with you acting so generous today, huh?” She asked suspiciously.

The word ‘family’ came across Levi’s mind. He wouldn’t say that aloud though.

“No particular reason.” Was his answer.

“Don’t lie. I know you care about the kids. You really are getting softer as you get older.” She giggled softly.

He could only click his tongue. Of course, she was able to read him so well.

“Hey, they’re delicious. I think I might cry. Have some with me, Levi.” She said with her mouth stuffed, crumbs spilling everywhere.

“Eat slowly, you moron.” He scolded her with a frown as he took one pastry. It tasted good indeed. No wonder they were expensive.

Hange ate her fourth piece happily, rambling about some trivial things. Levi wasn’t even listening at this point. He couldn’t help but watch her joyful face… just because of some stupid pastries. This situation somehow felt heartwarming and gratifying to him. He wondered if that was what family and love felt like. He came back to reality from his deep thoughts when he noticed she’d stopped talking. She was staring at him with a big grin instead.

“What the hell are you staring at?” Levi’s face suddenly grew hot.

“I should ask the same. You weren’t listening to me at all, right?” She laughed softly.

Hange put her cup on the tray and brushed the crumbs off her uniform.

“These were good. Thank you, Levi.” Her eye twinkled at him.

“I’ll leave then” He said, grabbing the tray.

“Wait.”

Hange stopped him, leaning towards him. Her thumb reached the side of his face, making his heart flutter like crazy. With a slow and long wipe, she got rid of the cream that laid on the corner of his mouth and then took it inside her mouth.

“You can’t leave with that on your face, Captain.” She said with something that looked like a smirk.

A little shocked, Levi stood up awkwardly with the food stray on his hands and strode to the door, failing to hide his burning cheeks. Hange’s bright and loud laugh could be heard as he left. Yeah, maybe those stupid expensive pastries were worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked that little story about Levi from the snk au smartpass, so I had to write something about it! I feel like Levi would be super awkward when it comes to romance. It was fun to write hahaI hope y'all enjoy, and feel free to comment! :)))


End file.
